<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'amour est un oiseau rebelle que nul ne peut apprivoiser by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634559">L'amour est un oiseau rebelle que nul ne peut apprivoiser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist'>Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Tenderness, Tommy/Alfie/Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is far, you can wait for it. You don't wait for it anymore, it's here. Sometimes Alfie was wondering if Tommy really didn’t know that many languages or chose some music on purpose, understanding every word and waiting for Alfie to react in a certain way. It was hard to say, Tommy having all his secrets and knowing a language Alfie wasn’t familiar with. Who’s to say he doesn’t know more, only pretends not to so that Alfie whispers lovely words in his ear? How often had he already uttered words Tommy didn’t need to understand, words that might push his lovely ego a little bit too much?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sholomons Prompt Fest 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'amour est un oiseau rebelle que nul ne peut apprivoiser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019">Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p>Alfie is not that great at dancing but Tommy makes him. They're all alone in Margate and nobody can see them.</p><p> </p><p>Hello my friends!</p><p>Seeing this prompt reminded me of how I never put my love for ballroom dancing into a fic, so yeah, here it is &lt;3</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>(The title means "love is a rebellious bird that no one can tame" btw!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>L'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu ne l'attends plus, il est là</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Love is far, you can wait for it. You don't wait for it anymore, it's here. </em>Sometimes Alfie was wondering if Tommy really didn’t know that many languages or chose some music on purpose, understanding every word and waiting for Alfie to react in a certain way. It was hard to say, Tommy having all his secrets and knowing a language Alfie wasn’t familiar with. Who’s to say he doesn’t know more, only pretends not to so that Alfie whispers lovely words in his ear? How often had he already uttered words Tommy didn’t need to understand, words that might push his lovely ego a little bit too much?</p><p>However, now that Tommy wasn’t in the room yet he couldn’t see it. Couldn’t see how Alfie smiled at the words, knowing that they only sounded that lovely when contextless. There had been more to this whole <em>Carmen</em> story, even if he couldn’t remember the details, something that wasn’t that lovely at all.</p><p> </p><p>Did they even matter when Tommy finally showed up, though? After all this time he somehow had started to look like the master in his own house, as if he didn’t have Arrow House and still spent time there. But Margate, that was something - as was Tommy, actually. Sometimes it were the simple things that looked beautiful and Tommy was fully aware of that. Loved to come in nonchalantly as if he didn’t knew how it all affected Alfie. There was something about this sight, the sleeves of the shirt rolled up and the lovely suspenders that often looked ridiculous on many people. And the two open buttons, well, they were just for Alfie. Little details to make him catch a glimpse of the exposed skin, giving a foretaste of what was about to come.</p><p>It really suited him. Sometimes Tommy adored to show off, trying to look even neater, a little bit sexy at the same time, doing everything with ease. Slow, elegant movements, not this kind of walk that was made to intimidate people. Not the cutthroat gangster part of him but the one he only let out in Margate, this rather sweet side of him. Didn’t mean that he loved to obey and give up control, though.</p><p>“We gonna start now?“ Alfie couldn’t say what tune exactly came from the gramophone, but he knew that Tommy didn’t ask him a question at all. It was a command, nothing less, he knew he would get his way. Knew that Alfie would wait for him as he approached him and put a hand on his waist, gently stroking his side. “I’ll lead you.“</p><p>“So I’m gonna be the lady? Are you fucking serious, Tom, eh?“ Tommy ignored Alfie’s snorts, placing his right hand on Alfie’s left shoulder blade instead. Wrapped his left hand around the other’s right, finding the happy medium, neither being to close nor keeping this too tense posture Alfie always associated with such dances. Why had he even agreed, why?</p><p>“Believe me, you’ll love it.“ Oh, what a beautiful promise to make. Full of honesty, even, Tommy’s affectionate looks told him that he really believed his own words. Alfie wanted to see it more often, this laugh lines, glasses that framed Tommy’s eyes when he read something and adorable smile that made him even more handsome.</p><p>“Better think about your steps.“ Tommy smiled, had the crust to do it as he made Alfie the female follower, in a way. Not the leader, no, the follower. It would’ve been so easy to grab him by his waist, push him against the wall and teach him some important things about their relationship, but he didn’t want to. Loved Tommy way too much, seeing how beautiful he looked, seeing how gentle he could be.</p><p> </p><p>They started with a quickstep. Alfie didn’t really like it, all this new stuff people came up with, the steps feeling a little bit dull, but at least it was an excuse to be that close to Tommy, thinking about all the things they had done together. Thinking about how Tommy made him do this thing here now, following and actually starting to enjoy it, however that was possible.</p><p>The music changed some minutes later. <em>Habanera</em>, a tango, again this piece from before. Such a beautiful record, once again, and Tommy seemed to know it way too well. Only hummed, though, didn’t whisper the words, so no chance to find out whether he understood them or not. Maybe he didn’t even have to, pulling Alfie close, dancing arm in arm. Alfie had never pegged him a good dancer, being honest, hadn’t thought Tommy had a reason to learn anything of that kind, but as he did … God, he felt the energy with every fiber of his being. This arousing, seductive energy the others would never know about, an energy that made him feel more confident, the steps seeming to be more natural now, not only like a boring instruction to follow.</p><p>The Viennese Waltz was the biggest challenge, though. Not for Tommy, of course - this man drank and drank and still didn’t sway from side to side - but for Alfie who didn’t use the booze at all. Fast movements, turning around, the room actually being a little bit too small for something like this. Alfie didn’t know how they managed to do it nevertheless, finding their way around all the chairs and piles of books without upsetting them.</p><p>“Need someone to hold you?“ - “Fuck off.“</p><p>He wouldn’t let Tommy know how it felt like, the music ending and both of them having to stop. His head was spinning, maybe even not only because of their speed. Tommy really knew how to take the lead, did it marvelously, made him do things he didn’t know he could - and even kept quiet as Alfie had to dig his fingers into Tommy’s shirt to keep standing upright. Just let his fingers wander through Alfie’s hair, chuckling at this snorts, this sounds of protest. They both knew they liked it this way, liked it when Alfie felt better again, locking eyes with Tommy. Their faces were so close, so beautifully close, once again reminding them of Margate’s advantages. Nobody would interrupt them and let them feel insecure.</p><p>“Beautiful“, Tommy murmured against his lips. “Fucking beautiful.“ They had figured it all out, Tommy tilting his head as he leaned in, closing his eyes, kissing Alfie gently and slowly. Only little pressure, pushing Alfie’s lips open to let their tongues meet. He would savor it, every touch and moan and breath, even when they moved apart.</p><p> </p><p>Alfie knew exactly what would happen now, letting his lips wander over Tommy’s exposed collarbones, gently sucking and pushing the brunet onto the sofa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you love ballroom dancing too? &lt;3</p><p>Tumblr: @valkrist</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>